


2038

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Years of 221B [30]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Mentions of Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're retiring?" </p><p>Another bonus "Fifty Years of 221B" fic today (because I only actually have 2 left to write!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	2038

"You're retiring?" Greg asked, voice filled with disbelief. He never thought he would see the day when Doctor John Watson gave up being a doctor.

John nodded with a half-hearted shrug.  
"I'm not getting any younger, mate." he said, lowering himself carefully into the fireside armchair. "My shoulder gives me problems more often than I'd like to admit, and it's only a matter of time before we will have to leave Baker Street anyway. Mrs Hudson's nephew..." he paused, swallowing round a lump in his throat at the mention of their beloved landlady. "... Mrs Hudson's nephew has indicated that he wants to sell the whole property as it was left to him in her will."

Mrs Hudson had passed away at the ripe old age of 95, having stayed at 221A the entire time. It wouldn't be the same without having her around, and the three of them already missed her desperately.

"We can't afford to buy the place, Greg, and when I retire, we can move out of the city and to somewhere a bit more outside space. Somewhere more... child and old person friendly." he concluded with a small chuckle.

Greg echoed his friend's laugh. John seemed happy enough with the decision.

He wished the three of them well with their new home. A new life and new beginning.


End file.
